Extraño
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Su vida dará un cambio por ciertos sucesos. Conocerá a personas que se volverán importantes en su vida, conocerá el amor y a una amiga que se volverá muy importante. Yaoi, posible yuri. Pareja Crack. Denle un oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Kuroko, y la verdad esto salió de que estaba revisando el fandom y leí unas historias interesantes, de parejas raras –para mí- pero que me gustó la idea de juntarlos y probar algo diferente.

**Aclaraciones: **¡CRACK PARING! Incluso yo me pregunto que paso por mi cabeza para escribir esto. En un inicio no se habla mucho sobre la pareja principal, pero se ira aclarando con el tiempo. Yaoi! aunque no lo parezca juro que si es yaoi

De ante mano, perdón por los errores de ortografía.

Espero que les guste la historia, sin mas les dejo leer :D

* * *

Había perdido, como fue posible, perdió contra el estúpido de su hermano. Como odiaba a ese bruto.

Como se habían vuelto hermanos en primer lugar. Nadie lo sabía, ni ellos. Pero ese no es el problema. Si no que perdió contra Kagami Taiga. Su idiota mejor amigo.

Que perdió, bueno perdió en una estúpida apuesta los boletos para un concierto de GRANRODEO.

Grito mientras pateaba una lata con la que venía jugando desde que dejo Seirin.

Paro en el parque, se sentó en una banca frente a la fuente, y cerró los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás

Está enojado, furioso.

-Oí- Escucho pero no se movió ni abrió los ojos.

-Oí-ignoro nuevamente aquel llamado-Te digo que me escuches- escuchaba como hablaban pero él seguía igual- Tks' Bien yo que te quería decir que esa banca tiene pintura fresca-

Ahora si reacciono y se paró tan rápido que casi cae al suelo

-¡Que mierda!-Y en efecto sus ropas estaban manchadas con rayas de color blanco- Maldición-Su día no podía ser mejor

-Oye, tranquilo-Le dijo aquella voz que ahora que ponía atención era de una chica, suave y muy linda. Se volteo a ver a la chica y se encontró con una pelinegra, de estatura media, ojos de un azul muy bonito, que lo veia conteniendo la risa por la forma en que se encontraban sus ropas- Si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa de mi padre para que no vayas así todo el camino a casa-

'¿acaso está loca? ¿Cómo invita a un desconocido a su casa?' Esos fueron los pensamientos del moreno ante la actitud de la chica

-Entonces, vamos Aomine-san- El moreno se quedó parado ¿¡cómo sabia esa mocosa su nombre!?

La chica se dio cuenta de que el peli azul no la estaba siguiendo así que regreso por él y lo tomo de la mano, acto que hizo regresar a la realidad al chico librándose del agarre

-¡Oí! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Mi hermano me lo dijo, te vi jugar contra él- Dijo muy tranquila, cosa que empezaba a odiar Aomine

-¿Y quién es tu hermano?-

-Kasamatsu Yukio- Dijo sin ningún cambio en su expresión, pero al ver que el chico no sabía quién era su hermano decidió aclarar las cosas- Jugador de Kaijo junto con Kise-san-

-Ah! El capitán del equipo-

-Si el mismo. Y ahora si no quieres seguir siendo el entretenimiento de las personas, vamos a mi casa, no está muy lejos-

El moreno hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que las personas lo veían y se reían descaradamente de él. Así que les mando una mirada de muerte consiguiendo que se callaran y se fueran, pero sería un fastidio hacerlo hasta que llegara a su casa.

-Está bien- La chica empezó a caminar y él iba detrás de ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la peli negra.

-Entra, acompáñame-Ambos subieron las escaleras-espera un momento-la chica entro a una habitación que supuso seria de su padre, al salir tenía unos pantalones y una playera en las manos-Toma, espero te sirvan de algo-Le dijo, le dio las pendas e indico donde estaba en baño.

No tardó más de diez minutos el cambiarse de ropa, salió del baño y bajo las escaleras, vio a la chica sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro.

-Gracias- Hablo sacando a la chica de su lectura, ella volteo la cabeza viendo al moreno

-Oh? Te quedan bien, me alegro- La chica sonrió, una mueca apenas notable- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita de centro y se ponía de pie.

-No, ya es hora de que me retire-Dijo un poco incómodo, la chica era muy extraña y en cierto sentido le recordaba a Kuroko.

-Está bien. Espera un momento- La chica subió las escaleras, al parecer al buscar algunas cosas-ya está- La chica bajo con una sudadera y un bolsita que se colgó de lado-Vamos-tomo las llaves de la mesa que estaba en la entrada.

-Espera, yo pued-

-No creo que conozcas por aquí, así que te acompañare a la estación más cercana, o ¿tomas el autobús?- le pregunto antes de abrir la puerta

-Cualquiera de los dos está bien-Dijo si tomar mucha importancia a eso-Pero enserio yo-

-Bueno creo que quedara más cerca el autobús-La pelinegra ignoro completamente al moreno-No te preocupes, además tengo que comprar unas cosas-

Dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía de la casa-Vamos-

Resegando Aomine salió tras la chica, que después de cerrar con llave su casa, ambos empezaron a caminar. No sabía la razón de que ante la chica no fuera explosivo, desde que la conoció hace una hora se había comportado de manera normal 'Que demonios, yo no soy así' Observo a la chica que caminaba un poco más adelante de él.

Era de la misma estatura que Satsuki, su cabello un poco más largo, y sin esos grandes pechos, pero aun así no eran muy pequeños, vestía unos shorts negros, con medias oscuras y una sudadera gris, traía el cabello suelto, y su piel era pálida, que resaltaba por lo oscuro de su cabello, y sus ojos eran azulas, por lo que recordaba, pero parecían tener algo más que un azul normal, pero no recordaba bien.

'Es muy guapa'

-Bien ya llegamos-La chica paro, pero Aomine estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y choco contra ella, ocasionando que casi caía de cara al suelo, pero el

Pero el la tomo, por la cintura.

Le llego un olor a menta, un olor muy... Adictivo.

Quería oler más de esa dulce fragancia, se fue hacer cando poco a poco al cuello de la chica.

-Oí ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Un voz tenebrosa, y un aura muy oscura y escalofriante provenientes de detrás de él, hicieron que regresara a la realidad.

Los dos se pararon, y se acomodaron. Aomine estaba... ¿asustado?

'¡Qué demonios me pasa!'

Mientras la chica se encontraba muy tranquila, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Oni-chan-Dijo a modo de saludo la pelinegra. Aomine entonces vio a la persona frente a ellos. Un chico más alto que la chica, ojos del mismo azul, y cabello igual de negro, la piel del mismo tono que ahora que observaba bien eran azul metálicos un color muy hermoso, tal vez un poco más oscura por la exposición al sol. Pero fuera de esos pequeños detalles aquellos dos eran idénticos, eran como su versión contraria.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías con mi hermana?-Hablo Yukio con tono amenazante, al mismo tiempo que atraía a su hermana hacia él, y la abrazaba protectoramente

-Eh? ¡N-nada!- Se apresuró a decir después de su trance al comparar a los dos hermanos.

-Ni-chan, no pasó nada-la chica alejo a su hermano para poder hablar mejor -la verdad es que la estaba asfixiando-

-Si ella tiene razón-

-Hmp- el peli negro no creía lo que le decían

-Lo que pasa es que el choco conmigo y casi caigo si no fuera porque él me sostuvo a tiempo-Aclaro al saber que su hermano no les creía

-... ¿Porque trae la ropa de papa?- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el moreno vestía ropas de su padre

-Sus ropas se mancharon con pintura y le preste unas de papa-contesto la chica tranquilamente

'¿Cómo puedo no mostrar emoción alguna?'

-...-Yukio observo de mala manera a Aomine-Está bien, ahora vámonos-dijo tomando de vuelta la mano de su hermana

-Sí, adiós Aomine-san-

-Sí, ¡Adiós! Y ¡Gracias!- Grito, se golpeó mentalmente

'¡Qué demonios me pasa! ¡Yo no soy así!'

El autobús no tardó mucho en pasar, se subió y se fue a su casa.

No sabía que gracias a esa banca con pintura fresca, a esa chiquilla que lo hacía cambiar de actitud, descubriría el amor, en quien menos lo esperaba. Su vida cambiaría radicalmente. Y no lo podría evitar.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Feo? ¿Bonito? Extraño si eso lo tengo claro xDD

Dejen sus opiniones porfi *pone carita de perrito bajo la lluvia*


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Extraño 2

Estaba muy feliz, le había ganado a su idiota hermano las entradas para el concierto de GRANRODEO, estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Tenía muy en claro a quien invitaría.

A ese pequeño peli azul, que últimamente le llenaba la cabeza.

-Kagami-kun- salto a causa del susto, no había notado al peli azul

-¡Kuroko! Me asustaste- Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón apoyando lo que acababa de decir

-Lo siento, pero llevo un rato hablándote Kagami-kun y no me hacías caso- Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero, que dejo a Kagami desarmado

-Lo siento- Dijo algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-¿Puedo saber porque Kagami-kun esta tan feliz?-

-Eh? Ah. Claro le gane a Aomime sus entradas al concierto de GRANRODEO!- Decía con una gran sonrisa

-Me alegro por ti Kagami-kun-el peli azul le dedico una sonrisa

-G-gracias. Y bu-bueno- se había puesto nervioso- Um... Quería saber... Si tu... ¿Quieres ve-venir con-conmigo?-decía torpemente.

-...- el más bajo se sorprendió, y se sonrojo levemente-E-esta b-bien-

-¡Bien!- se sentía tan feliz de que aquel chico aceptara ir con el- entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo luego-

-S-si-

Los dos caminan en silencio, no es incómodo para ninguno les es reconfortante.

-Kurokochii- de repente ambos escuchan el llamado

-Kise-kun-saluda el peli azul con su típica voz

-¡Hola!- el rubio abraza efusivamente al peli azul, provocando una ola de celos en el pelirrojo. Que no demostraba... O eso piensa él. Ya que puedes notar en su mirada las ganas de matar al rubio.

-Kise-kun me asfixias-Decía Kuroko aunque no lo pareciese por su cara que no demostraba expresión alguna.

-Lo siento Kurokochii- se disculpó al tiempo que lo soltaba-Por cierto ¿No han visto a Kasamatsu-sempai?-

-¿Tu Sempai?- ambos, el peli rojo y el peli azul, se voltearon a ver- No- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Mou~~ llevo buscándolo una hora- dijo haciendo unos pucheros muy tiernos

-¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto el peli azul

-Eh?...- el rubio dudo un poco antes de contestar- Bueno se los diré Sempai recibió una llamada cuando estábamos saliendo de las prácticas y salió corriendo sin decir nada. Y lo estoy buscando ya que el olvido su celular, pues al momento de salir del gimnasio soltó su móvil- Dijo mostrando el aparatito

-Ya veo, y lo siento pero no le hemos visto- respondió el peli azul

-¿Y porque no se lo vas a dejar a su casa?- pregunto el peli azul

-Es que no recuerdo la dirección de Sempai- lágrimas falsas salieron de sus ojos al decir eso

-Idiota- Kagami dijo en un susurro pero aun así fue escuchado por el rubio

-Que cruel Kagamichii- en ese momento el celular de Kasamatsu comenzó a sonar.

-eh?- el rubio observo la pantalla del móvil que decía 'Natsuki' -¿Quién será ella?- los otros dos chicos se posicionaron a sus lados y se hicieron la misma pregunta.

-¿Qué hago?- les pregunto a los otros dos

-Contesta- sugirió el pelirrojo

-No lo hagas- dijo el peli azul

-Tal vez ella te pueda ayudar a dar con la casa de tu Sempai- comento el pelirrojo

-...- Kise dudo, pero lo que dijo Kagami era verdad- H-Hola- estaba nervioso

-Eh? ¿Quién eres?- la voz era muy hermosa.

-¿Quién habla?- el rubio

-¿No es el teléfono de Yukio?- pregunto la persona al otro lado del teléfono

-Eh. Si, si lo es, pero Kasamatsu-sempai olvido el celular en la escuela

-... Ya veo, bueno ¿me podrías decir quién eres?-

-Kise Ryota-

-...- escucho un suspiro al otro lado- Gracias Kise-san, podría ir a Kaijo, yo me encuentro por llegar y me podría dar el teléfono.

-¿¡Enserio!?- grito muy emocionado, pero se le olvidaba un detalle-Eh. D-disculpa ¿Quién eres?-

-Oh, cierto, que grosero de mi parte. Yo soy Kasamatsu Natsuki, soy la hermana de Yukio-

-Ya veo-

-Entonces no vemos en un momento más Kise-san- hablo la chica a modo de despedida

-Si-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Taiga

-Era la hermana de Sempai, ahora tengo que regresar a Kaijo para regresarle el móvil- le contesto- ¡Bueno me voy!- comenzó a correr en dirección a la escuela

-Adiós- se despidió Kuroko, Kagami solo levanto la mano

-Bueno yo también me voy Kuroko- Kagami dijo mientras miraba la hora en su celular.

-Está bien Kagami-kun, nos vemos mañana-

-Claro-

Ambos se separaron, pero ambos sabían que no querían despedirse, aun así lo hicieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise llego a la escuela en quince minutos. Estaba buscando a la chica

-Espera, ni siquiera sé cómo es la hermana de Sempai- se maldijo por no haber preguntado cómo reconocerla.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una chica acababa de llegar y estaba parada junto a él.

-Disculpe, Kise-san- la chica era ignorada por aquel rubio-¡Kise-san!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas asustando al de ojos ámbar

-Aah!- el rubio dio un salto para después colocar su mano en su pecho-L-lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia- se fue recuperando poco a poco, examino a la chica frente a él era de estatura media, cabello largo de color negro y unos ojos azules plateados, esperen ese color de ojos lo conocía 'es igual al de Kasamatsu-sempai' pensó

-¿Disculpa quién eres?-Pregunto, aunque se hacía una idea de quien podría ser

-La hermana de Yukio, Kasamatsu Natsuki, es un placer conocerte- Dijo dando una leve reverencia al chico

-Oh! Mucho gusto, yo soy Kise Ryouta-Saludo y puso la sonrisa más radiante que tenia

-Kise-san me podría dar el móvil de mi hermano-

-Claro, espera- el chico busco el aparato en su mochila-Aquí esta- se lo dio a la pelinegra

-Gracias lamento las molestias que le ha causado mi hermano- Dijo dando otra reverencia

-No te preocupes- dijo un poco nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas formalidades-Por cierto puedes llamarme solamente Kise-

-Mi política me lo prohíbe, no le conozco lo suficiente como para llamarle de esa manera- Dijo tan calmadamente y sin expresión que por un momento pensó que se parecía mas a Kuroko que a su Sempai

-C-comprendo- se sentía muy nervioso con la chica junto a él.

-Entonces me retiro Kise-san, fue un placer conocerlo- la chica dio una leve reverencia

-N-no el g-gusto e-es m-mio- dijo aun nervioso

Vio como la chica caminaba en dirección contraía a la de él. Le parecía un poco divertida la actitud de la chica, era muy estilo Kuroko, pero tenía otra cosa, que no reconocía que era.

.

* * *

Nos leemos luego :3


	3. Chapter 3

Extraños 3

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Se encontraba en el final de los entrenamientos, ya casi se iba a su casa cuando su celular sonó.

-Diga- no había checado quien era el que le llamaba

-...-

Su cara se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa

-¿Dónde estás?-

-...-

-Espéreme en ese lugar, no te muevas voy por ti- dijo colgando el teléfono, se alisto lo más rápido que pudo y salió del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que dejo olvidado el móvil.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la parada de autobuses que se encontraba cerca de la escuela -Bueno ni tan cerca, de hecho había una más cercana-

.

.

.

.

Cuando llego busco con la mirada por todas partes a su querida hermana...

Pero no la encontró.

¿Dónde estaba? Le dijo que no se moviera, tendría que llamarla.

Busco su celular... Y lo volvió a buscar... En su ropa, en su mochila... Y no estaba... No estaba al maldito celular.

Genial tendría que regresar a la escuela.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó vio al entrenador y este le dijo que todos se habían ido ya.

Kasamatsu le pregunto sí no había visto un celular negro o si alguien más lo habría encontrado, a lo cual el hombre negó.

Salió de la escuela desanimado y enojado, había perdido su celular, no había podido encontrar a su hermana.

Su día no podía empeorar.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así como el autobús a su casa, no tenía ánimos de caminar.

El transcurso fue tranquilo.

Pero cuando llegó a la parada.

Se desató el caos.

'¿Que hace ese maldito de Too con mi hermana?' bajo rápido del autobús

-Oí ¿qué demonios crees que haces?- no se necesita ser una genio para saber que Kasamatsu Yukio estaba enojado, así como para saber quién era el causante de eso

-Oni-chan- fue lo que dijo la peli negra a forma de saludo

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías con mi hermana?- 'Tú pedazo de basura' quería decirle varias cosas a ese maldito jugador de Touo, pero no quería mostrarse de esa manera frente a Su querida hermana.

Eh? N-nada!- Se apresuró a decir el moreno, se le notaba nervioso, cosa que no le gustó nada a Yukio

-Ni-chan, no pasó nada-alejo al peli negro para poder hablar mejor -la verdad es que la estaba asfixiando- y eso no lo podía notar el ya que estaba más concentrado en interrogar y matar con la mirada al moreno

-Sí, ella tiene razón- dijo tratando de defenderse Aomine

-Hmp- Yukio no creía lo que le decían, le molesto mucho encontrarlos de esa manera, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que el idiota no se alejaba de su hermana si no que se estaba acercando a su cuello, y ella no lo alejaba.

-Lo que pasa es que el choco conmigo y casi caigo, si no fuera porque él me sostuvo a tiempo-Aclaro la pequeña para que no se formarán malentendidos

-... ¿Porque trae la ropa de papa?- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el moreno vestía ropas de su padre

-Sus ropas se mancharon con pintura y le preste unas de papa-contesto la chica tranquilamente.

-...-Yukio vio de mala manera a Aomine-Esta bien, ahora vámonos-dijo tomando de vuelta la mano de su hermana

-Sí, adiós Aomine-san- se despidió ella

-Sí, ¡Adiós! Y ¡Gracias!- Grito el otro chico.

.

.

.

El camino a casa fue rápido, Kasamatsu Yukio estaba aún enojado por lo que había visto antes.

-En serio, no pasó nada, y de ser así saber que me se defender- al parecer su hermana sabía que estaba pensando pues se apresuró a dejar en claro que fue un accidente lo anterior.

-Ah- suspiro cansado, tenía que confiar en su hermana, sabía que ella no le mentiría-Esta bien te creo- pasó su mano por lo cabeza destinándola un poco en el proceso

-Oye- se quejó la chica- es verdad-dijo recordando algo- Toma, a ver sí cuidas mejor tus cosas- le tendió su teléfono

-¿cómo?- la miro sorprendido

-Cuando te volví a llamar me contesto Kise-san, le dije que lo vería en Kaijo, así que fue y me lo dio- le dijo con una cara de regaño- aprende a cuidar tus cosas-

-Gracias- la despertó aún más y río a causa de la cara que puso su hermana.

Tendría que agradecer a Kise el que tomara su celular cuando se le olvido.

-Por cierto, y te inscribiste en la escuela ¿verdad?-

-Sí, empezare la próxima semana, pero antes de entrar a clases tengo que hablar con el entrenador, ellos me dijeron que quería platicar conmigo para se le tutora de alguien- la chica se había acomodado en uno de los sillones y comenzado a leer-Además esta semana tengo que ir al doctor y ver qué pasa con eso- lo último lo dijo en un susurro y con un tono triste

-Ya veo, será mejor que te esfuerzos para mantener la beca- le dijo mientras el prendía la tele y pasaba los canales, tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho la menor, eso les traía recuerdos que eran mejor olvidar

-Sí, lo haré- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo después de un momento-Dentro de poco preparar la cena, ve a bañarte- le dijo parando y entrando en la cocina

-Bien~- ella sabía que su hermano quería ayudarla a que olvidara aquello, pero no creía olvidarlo tan rápido.

.

.

.

Decir que no la había extrañado sería mentir descaradamente, ella era adoración, siempre la protegería de cualquiera que la quisiera lastimar.

Lamentablemente no lo pudo hacer al momento del accidente, por lo cual ambos habían perdido una parte de su ser.

-mañana tienes una cita con el doctor temprano, no te duerma tarde-

-Sí~- le dijo medio en broma tratando de ignorar lo incomodo de esa visita al doctor

-Tks' sí no te despiertas llegaras tarde-

-Ya, ya, dormiré- subió las escaleras derrotado- mira ya voy a mi cuart-

-Ya duerme- dijo cansado, él también tendría que ir se a dormir ya.

Le encantaba la actitud de su hermana, pero ya no era completamente la misma. Solamente esperaba que pudiera superarlo.

* * *

No leemos luego :3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**Advertencias: **_¡Crack Paring! _AominexKasamatsu. Yaoi y posible futuro yuri.

Perdón por errores ortográficos.

* * *

La semana paso rápidamente para ambos sin ningún problema.

La pequeña hermana de Yukio estaba preparándose para ir a su nueva escuela, mientras tanto él se encontraba preparando el desayuno para ambos, cuando escucho pasos que bajaban por las escaleras comenzó a servir los platos.

-Huele tan bien-dijo la más pequeña

-Claro la cocina es mi fuerte-dijo con mucha confianza a lo cual su hermana estallo en carcajadas- No te rías y come-

-Siii-dijo aun riéndose y alargando la silaba infantilmente

Al terminar ambos salieron de la casa y comenzaron su caminata hacia la estación donde tomaría su respectivo autobús.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe?-

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes-dijo con completa confianza en su misma-Además no quiero que llegues tarde a tu escuela por mi culpa-

-Aún es temprano así que no había ninguna problema-dijo mientras revisaba la hora en su teléfono

-No, ya te dije que estaré bien, puedo arreglármelas sola, además me dijiste que en esa escuela estaba… Emm… ¿Cómo era?... Así Aomine-san- dijo levantando la mano para dar a entender que recordó victoriosamente

-Sí, pero-

-Pero nada, y mira ya llego tu transporte así que vete-dijo señalando el autobús, pero antes recibió otra mirada de su hermano, suspiro-Estere bien, en serio- dijo con una enorme sonrisa para tranquilizar al contrario

-Bien- la abrazo y beso su frente cariñosamente- Me voy, ten cuidado-al terminar de decir esto se volteo y emprendió camino hacia su autobús

-Sí, tú también-se despidió con la mano, pasaron unos minutos y llego su camión, se subió y para su suerte tenia algunos asientos libres, así que tomo asiento junto a la ventana.

.

.

.

Yukio se encontraba en la escuela, las clases todavía no comenzaban, pero estaba preocupado por su hermana, esperaba que su primer día en la escuela no fuera feo, ni nadie la molestara, ni mucho menos que se hubiera equivocado de autobús*, ni tampoco, ok él ya estaba siendo paranoico pero en verdad no quería que ella tuviera malas experiencias, sola, por más pequeñas e insignificantes que fueran.

-Kasamatsu-sempai- escucho aquella voz que le causaba algunas veces dolor de cabeza

-Hola Kise- dijo un poco enfurruñado-¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno al parecer las prácticas de hoy se cancelan- dijo con un tono cantarín

-¿¡Que!?- su grito asusto a algunos de los estudiantes que estaban llegando y a los que se encontraban ya en el aula-No se me informo nada-

-Bueno, yo me encontré al entrenador cuando estraba y me dijo que tenía unos asuntos urgentes de último momento, y que las practicas se cancelaban por hoy- dijo tranquilamente, Yukio solo resoplo cansado, viendo las cosas positivas podría ir por su hermana a la escuela

-Bien, me ayudaras a avisar a todos en los descansos, ¿entendido?-

-…Si- el rubio contesto de con una lagrimitas en los ojos, no tenía otra opción si no quería ser golpeado por su sempai, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar sus preciados descansos entre clases para avisar a los demás-Por cierto sempai, no sabía que tenía una hermana-

-Bueno no es algo de lo que hable abiertamente-su pregunta fue contestada por Moriyama que entro en ese momento y se sentó en su lugar junto a Yukio-Son sus secretos personales- dijo a modo de burla ganándose una mirada de muerte por parte del de ojos azules

Suspiro en derrota, no quería hablar de esas cosas en el salón de clase- Bueno, es verdad no voy diciendo a todos Oye tengo una hermana La verdad estaría más feliz si ella no se juntara con hombre- lo último lo dijo en voz baja más para el que para los otros pero aun así fue escuchado

-¿Jo? Yukio es del tipo de hermano celoso y sobre protector- hizo burla Moriyama

-¿Es verdad sempai?-Kise interrogo a Kasamatsu pero a cambio solo gano un golpe en la cabeza

-Cállense, y tu regresa a tu salón que las clases ya van a iniciar- dijo enojado, y algo sonrojado

.

.

.

Cuando llego a la escuela pudo observar a algunos estudiantes que llegaban temprano por diferentes motivos.

Camino un poco nerviosa hacia la entrada, existía un problema en cuanto a llegar a esa escuela, nueva, a medio ciclo escolar, y sin saber la ubicación de salones ni nada más.

Para su suerte encontró rápidamente a un profesor.

-D-disculpe- se golpeó mentalmente por su tono de voz tan bajo y el haber tartamudeado

-¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo?- el profesor hablo con voz amable lo que la tranquilizo un poco

-Bueno. Soy nueva- su voz sonó un poco más segura que al inicio

-Oh! Si, ya veo eres la nueva estudiante, ven conmigo- el hombre comenzó a caminar y ella rápidamente lo siguió-Entonces eres nueva, ¿De dónde vienes? Pero no tienes que responder si no quieres- el profesor se puso nervioso al ver que la pregunta podría ser muy personal,

Lo observo bien, aquel profesor parecía ser bueno, además era joven, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados, que se le veian bien, además su camisa blanca sin corbata le daba un aire más agradable, su cabello largo y negro, con algunos mechones de cabello que caían por su cara, sumando sus ojos verdes, era muy guapo, no le sorprendería que algunas estudiantes estuvieran tras de él o que este tuviera una novia.

-No tengo problemas en contestas, estudie en Italia desde los 6 años, y regrese a Japón, por algunas circunstancias- aunque si voz no cambio en ningún momento su mirada si lo hizo y el profesor noto aquello

-Ya veo, increíble Italia, deber ser hermosa- dijo tratando de que ella dejara de pensar en esas circunstancias

-Lo es, muy hermosa- sus ojos volvieron a tener el brillo de minutos antes

-Bien llegamos, aquí es la dirección-el profesor toco la puerta y en seguida recibieron un adelante

.

.

.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la puerta del que sería su salón, esperando las indicaciones para poder entrar, estaba nerviosa debía admitirlo, no sabía qué hacer, y si no le agradaba a nadie, y si no podía hacer amigos, vamos que a mitad de ciclo escolar ya todos pertenecen a un grupo, sería difícil entablar amistad, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, tenía que ser positiva.

Miro como el profesor, que para su suerte fue el que conoció en la entrada, y él era el tutor de aquel grupo, se sentía afortunada, lo más seguro es que le fuera bien con el grupo. Vio como hizo una seña para que entrara.

-Bien ella es su nueva compañera de clases, espero que logren llevarse bien con ella- dijo ella se paró al frente, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía su mochila bien agarrada-Escribe tu nombre por favor- le indico el profesor y le dio un gis

-Si- su voz sonó como un susurro, muy bajo que le costó al pelinegro escucharla, ella se volteo al pizarrón y empezó a escribir. Volteo a ver al profesor y este le brindo una sonrisa de ánimos, ella agradeció el gesto y volvió a ver a sus nuevos compañeros

-Bien, preséntate- dijo él con voz fuerte y clara para que los demás guardaran silencio- Tu puedes- dé dijo en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara

Trato de tranquilizarse y dejar de temblar, aunque estaba segura que no se le notaba, pero cunado hablara su voz temblaría y seguro que tartamudearía, así como le saldría la voz demasiado baja, volvió a ver al sensei, disimuladamente, y este seguía sonriéndole como apoyo, de verdad agradecía ese gesto de parte de aquel hombre.

-Mucho gusto-su voz sonó segura y fuerte, sin ningún resto de nerviosismo-Mi nombre es Kasamatsu Natsuki- ella misma se sorprendió de la seguridad con la que hablo, pero estaba feliz de haberlo logrado.

-Bien, puedes tomar asiento detrás del joven Sakurai- el susodicho levanto la mano para indicar quien era- Espero que puedan llevarse bien- el profesor salió dejando libre a los estudiantes para que pudieran acatar las instrucciones que les daría su profesor que del materia que tenían en esos momentos.

Ella se dirigió con paso seguro hacia su lugar, pero cuando paso junto a un asiento, vio algo que se le hizo familiar, pero no pudo ver bien, tenía que darse prisa y sentarse las clases estaba comenzando.

* * *

:3 Nos leemos luego

*Eso me paso cuando entre en prepa T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solamente el Oc es mío.

Historia publicada en mi cuenta -nueva xD- de amor yaoi bajo el mismo seudónimo.

_Aomine x Kasamatsu -lo siento Kise xD-_

Capítulo 5

Cuando termino la primera clase sintió que había pasado un milenio, nunca antes había encontrado a un profesor que hablara tanto y de un tema tan interesante, pero que resultara todo lo contrario, el profesor daba vuelta tras vuelta a lo mismo, después de 15 minutos de clase ya se había aburrido, aquel profesor también tenía una voz que hacía que te durmieras se alegró de no ser la única así como también agradecía que su asiento se encontrara hasta el final de la primera fila, así podría distraerse con los estudiantes que estaban afuera en clases de educación física.

-Hola- escucho un saludo que veian de la banca de al lado

-Hola- su voz sonó más seria de lo que quería, pero no podía controlar su nerviosismo y a causa eso parecía que sus cuerdas vocales no querían obedecer, vio como la chica frunció levemente el ceño pero solo durante un segundo, pero ella lo pudo notar. La chica volvió a sonreír y Natsuki trato de hacer lo mismo pero al parecer no resulto como ella quería pues la otra se volteo con un evidente enojo, no entendía lo que le pasaba, no podía ser más antisocial.

.

.

.

Aomine, como de costumbre estaba durmiendo, es que por el amor de Dios ese profesor con la voz que tenía parecía que quería dormir a los alumnos, y bueno él no es precisamente de los que ponía atención, ni siquiera sabía cómo pasaba las clases. Sería mejor que fuera a tomar aire, o lo mismo que saltarse las clases, nuevamente.

Recordaba que tenía que entregar la prenda que le habían prestado hace una semana, pero existía el problema de que no se acordaba donde rayos estaba la casa, ni nada que le ayudara un poco para poder ubicar donde estaba ubicada la casa.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de devolver la prenda, tal vez iría a Kaijō para buscar y darle la ropa al sempai de Kise, sería la forma más rápida.

Cuando llego a la azotea subió a donde siempre lo hacía y se recostó, antes de cerrar los ojos recordé que habían presentado a un nuevo estudiante pero no recordaba en nombre, así que no le dio mayor importancia.

.

.

.

Kasamatsu y Kise se encontraban sentados, habían avisado a todos los integrantes del club que las prácticas se cancelarían, todo fue gracias a la capacidad de socializar de rubio, tenía en su celular todos los números de los miembros del club.

-Kasamatsu-sempai ¿Quiere ir por un helado cuando terminemos las clases?- pregunto el más alto con un leve sonrojo que pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro

-no puedo, lo siento-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y enviaba un mensaje

-¿Eh? ¿Por?-

-Aprovechare e iré a recoger a mi hermana-

-¿Dónde estudia?- mentiría si dijera que no era curioso con respecto a su sempai

-En la academia Too- contesto tranquilamente

-Ya ve- ¿¡EH!? E n la misma escuela que Aomine-chi- el pelinegro se sorprendía de cuan buenos pulmones tenía el rubio, y también de sus cuerdas vocales

-Si- trataba de controlarse para no golpear al chico a su lado, y tal vez, solo tal vez matarlo, su paciencia no era tan grande

-Entonces podría acompañarlo y así los tres podríamos ir a comer un helado-

-No lo-

-Está bien haremos eso- el más alto interrumpió al de cabellos negros para segundos después salir corriendo

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían terminado, su hermano le había mandado un mensaje, pero sabía perfectamente que se tardaría un poco en llegar hasta su escuela, así que decidió recorrer la escuela.

Realmente era grande, de alguna forma termino enfrente del gimnasio, las puertas estaban abiertas, vio atención como los chicos hacían calentamiento así mismo como algunos practicaban sus tiros, escucho un _"Lo siento_" de una voz que se le hacía un poco conocida pero antes de ubicar al chico vio como un balón entraba en la canasta de manera limpio, escucho nuevamente la disculpa y rápidamente encontró al chico vio como lanzaba el balón y este entraba nuevamente en la canasta, eran tiros de tres puntos, estaba fascinada, volvió la vista al chico y vio que era uno de sus compañeros, el chico que se siente delante de él.

—Hola—escucho una voz tras de ella, no se había dado cuenta cuando fue que se había adentrado tanto en el gimnasio

—Ho-hola—tartamudeo un poco al ver a la peli rosa que si no mal recordaba también estaba en su salón de clases

— ¿Buscas a alguien?—le pregunto mientras tenía la tabla de datos contra su pecho

—N-no yo solo estaba recorriendo la escuela—su voz temblaba un poco

Momoi la inspecciono de arriba abajo lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa

—Tú vas en mi clase ¿No?—

—S-sí, soy—

—Kasamatsu Natsuki ¿verdad?—

—S-si—en ese momento su celular sonó—Disculpa, Bueno… Si ya voy, me tengo que ir—antes de que se pudiera ir la de cabello rosas le sostuvo de la mano

—Soy Momoi Satsuki, un gusto conocerte espero que nos llevemos bien—le sonrió dulcemente

La peli negra estaba sorprendida pero rápidamente sonrió—Yo también espero que nos llevemos bien—sonrió dulcemente provocando en Momoi un ligero sonrojo—Nos vemos Momoi-san—salió rápidamente del gimnasio dejando a la peli rosa estática en su lugar

.

.

.

Aomine no tenía ganas de ir al entrenamiento, se encontraba muy cansado pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, pues se la paso jugando un nuevo video juego que había comprado. Así que se dirigía hacia la salida de la escuela, pero a medio patio sintió como algo choco contra él. Se volteo lentamente no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie.

—Lo siento—escucho una voz que se le hacía vagamente familiar

—No te preocupes—al darse vuelta se encontró con unos ojos azul metálico familiares— ¿Tu eres…

—Oh! Aomine-san—vio a la chica con su uniforme, y su cabello negro hasta la cintura, se veía muy bien

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—vamos que él no era la personas más observadora, solamente cuando quería,

—Natsuki—contesto tranquilamente, Aomine pareció que la estaba inspeccionando y sintió como se detuvo más de lo necesario en su pecho, eso la enojo un poco pero antes de hacer algo su hermano llego

—Oí ¿Qué haces?—se podía notar que estaba enojado, y pues su hermana no fue la única que se dio cuenta donde tenía puesta la mirada aquel peli azul

—Aomine-chi—Kise casi, casi sintió pena por su amigo de la secundaria, sabía que en algunos momento seria golpeado por su sempai

—Oni-chan—la chica busco la mirada de su hermano, no quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa—Tranquilo no pasó nada—se acercó al peli negro y lo tomo de los brazos

—Está bien—le costó un poco de trabajo el que sus nervios no se salieran de control y se fuese directo a golpear a Aomine

—Bueno ya estamos todos, vayamos a comer helado—Kise trato de salvar el trasero de Aomine, el moreno so sabia cuanto podían doler los golpes de mayor, tomo a su sempai y a la chica por los brazos-Aomine-chi vamos—el de cabellos azules se sorprendió de que le invitaran, no tenía ganas de ir pero por alguna razón comenzó a caminar con ellos

.

.

.

Cuando Aomine se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a la heladería pidieron lo que querían y se fueron a sentar en una de las mesas de fondo.

Natsuki pidió un sorbete de limos, Yukio y Aomene pidieron un helado de crema de yogur con frutas y Kise un mantecado. Todos estaban callados, nadie decía nada pero parecía no impórtales, bueno solamente Kise se sentía algo incómodo, veía como su sempai miraba con enojo a Aomine, que se había sentado junto a Natsuki, pero a estos dos no parecía impórtales pues comían tranquilamente sus helados.

—Y Natsuki-s-san ¿Dónde estudiaba antes de venir a Japón?—quería desaparecer aquella atmosfera así que pregunto lo primero que se le ocurrió

—En Italia, en Académie de la mort— su pronunciación fue perfecta pero Kise noto que eso no era Italiano

—Es francés…—

—Es una escuela francesa, cuando tenía 9 años estudien en Francia pero a los 11 me mude a Italia y la escuela tenía una sede en Italia así que no tuve que batallar para conseguir entrar en una nueva escuela—

— ¿Qué significa Academie esa cosa?—pregunto Aomine

—Academia de la muerte—eso dejo claramente sorprendidos a Kise y al moreno

— ¿Hablas en serio?—pregunto el peli azul escéptico de que una escuela se llamara de esa manera

—Sí, aun me sigo preguntando que pensaba el fundador al poner ese nombre… pero es una gran escuela—

— ¿Y Kasamatsu-sempai usted por que no estudio en el extranjero tambien?—

—Nat fue a Francia y a Italia con nuestra madre y yo me quede con nuestro padre—Aomine fue el único que se percató del semblante ligeramente más serio del pelinegro mayor y la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos del a chica

—Y Nat—Yukio se alteró un poco al escuchar al de cabellos azules de esa manera a su hermana— ¿en qué salón estas?—cambio rápidamente de tema

—En el 2-B—la chica agradeció el cambio de tema y paso por alto la manera en que le llamo

Aomine se quedó congelado unos segundos procesando lo dicho por la chica. 2-B

— ¡Ese es mi salón!—grito nuevamente parándose de golpe ganándose las miradas de todos los de la mesa, y una especialmente que dedicaba dolor a su víctima por parte de Yukio.

— ¿Eh?—Natsuki trato de hacer memoria pero no recordaba haberlo visto en clases en ningún momento pero recordó a ver visto a alguien dormido en un pupitre cuando se presentó—Acaso… ¿usted estaba dormido en la primera hora?—

—Si…—a los presentes le bajo una gotita estilo anime

—Pero después de eso no lo vi en las demás clases—

—Bueno me salte la segunda y la tercera… ¡Pero en las demás su estaba!

—Aomine-chi ¿sigues con eso de saltarte clases?—

—Cállate Kise—fulmino al rubio con la mirada

—Nat no te juntes con él— fue lo que dijo Yukio hacia su hermanita mirando a Aomine como si fuera todo un delincuente

—Siii~—dijo en tono infantil

.

.

.

Cuando terminaron con su plática y sus helados salieron del local, cuando estaban frente a la estación Kise dijo que tenía algo que hacer así que se fue rápidamente, dejando a los otros tres que tomaran el tren. Pero antes de llegar a la estación la chica dijo que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas.

—No te preocupes ni-chan estaré bien y llegaren antes de las siete—dijo para segundos después salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

—Entonces ¿nos vamos?— pregunto el peli negro

—Claro—

Amos caminaron hasta la estación, esperando a que pasara el que tenían que tomar, Kasamatsu se tenía que bajar dos paradas antes que Aomine, el de cabellos azules examino al chico junto a él, como lo había hecho con su hermana momento antes, él era alto, de cabellos negros y azul del mismo tono que se hermana pero su piel tenía un tono un poco más oscuro… salió de sus pensamientos cuando aquellos ojos le vieron directamente, sentía que atravesaban su alma y sintió como perdió un poco el aliento.

— ¿Pasa algo?— su voz

—N-no nada— respondió recuperando el aliento— ¿_Pero qué demonios me pasa?—_

—Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos—en tren que tenían que tomar estaba entrando en la estación, se acercaron a la puerta cuando este se hubo detenido por completo

—Bueno será mejor que subamos—en—Si—avanzo a paso lento detrás del pelinegro

Para su mala suerte el tren estaba lleno cuando ellos se subieron así que tendrían que ir parados, no le importo mucho en el momento.

Pero conforme avanzaban en cada estación el autobús se iba llenado más y más, en cierto punto estaban todos apretados, se encontraban atrapados entre la puerta y la multitud de personas, Aomine vio como el mayor de los Kasamatsu era aplastado así que se movió para quedar el entre el pelinegro y las demás personas, por alguna razón desconocida sintió su pulso acelerar.

—N-no era necesario—el más bajo dijo aquello en un susurro

Aomine no contesto nada, solamente se le quedo mirando, el chico era alto, pero no tanto como él, pudo ver que tenía unas pestañar largas, y otra vez se perdió en sus ojos, azul metálico… Y recordó todas las veces que lo vio jugar, el esfuerzo que ponía en cada partido, nunca se daba por vencido.

Kasamatsu por su lado estaba pensando en varias cosas, como que estaría haciendo su hermana, con quien demonios estaría, y a qué hora llegaría. Cuando cayó encuentra de la mirada que tenía sobro él, aquello ojos azul eléctrico, sin el ceño fruncido, relajado, se veía bien. Kasamatsu se quedó petrificado al analizar lo que había pensado.

Ambos se habían perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que estación se encontraban hasta que se escuchó por los altavoces el nombre de la siguiente estación.

—Mierda la que sigue es en la que bajo—Aomine tomo la mano del chico, y en ese momento ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles la palma de la mano y como se iba desplazando por todo su sistema nervioso, pero estaba más que claro que no lo dirían, ambos avanzaron por la multitud de gente, el peli negro de tras de aquella espalda musculosa y bien formada, hasta llegar a la puerta, salieron justamente antes de que esta fuera cerrada, Aomine no había soltado la mano del otro, aquella mano se sentía cálida contra la suya.

* * *

Los pensamientos de Kasamatsu son tan… posesivos con su pequeña hermanita xDD Aomine se ira acercando mas al sensualon de Yukio de ahora en adelante! :3

Nos leemos :33


	6. Chapter 6

Extraño 6

Había pasado ya una semana desde aquel _accidente_ –como lo llamaban en su mente— Se habían visto algunas veces pues en algunas clases a Natsuki le tocaba estar en el mismo equipo de trabajo que a el moreno, mas no había hablado mucho.

Pero Aomine había adquirido un interés en el mayor de los hermanos Kasamatsu. No por nada había terminado junto como Momoi y Sakurai en el mismo equipo que Nat. Le agradaba la chica era muy divertida, tal vez algo callada y le costaba mostrar sus emociones, claro que por lo que había conocido de la personalidad de su hermano eran tan contrarios, él era de carácter fuerte, algo volátil, un líder nato, sabia expresarse frente a los demás –cuando no fuesen mujeres— lo había descubierto el día que el peli negro había acompañado a Nat a la biblioteca y se encontró con Momoi, lo pudo ver sonrojado así como tartamudeando, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero le resulto _lindo_. Cuando se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos se había levantado bruscamente des su asiento y gritado por lo que recibió la reprimenda de Natsuki, un golpe de parte de Momoi y otro de Yukio.

Las vacaciones de invierno estaba próximas, tendría que entrenar para la Winter Cup le fascinaba la idea de pasar jugando el deporte que amaba, pero no tanto que no vería a Yukio. Un nuevo golpe por parte suyo y unas cuantas groserías fue lo que gano aquel pensamiento.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrían normalmente, algunos estaban tomando apuntes otros simplemente garabateando en sus libretas, o soñando despiertos. Aomine trataba de no quedarse dormido en la clase pero nada peor que tener historia con aquel profesor a la última hora y el sol no hacía nada por mejorar aquello.

-Disculpe- alguien había tocado la puerta del salón y entrado

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el profesor

-El director quiere ver a Aomine Daiki-kun en la dirección- dijo la chica que había llegado

-Está bien, Aomine-san puede ir- el moreno se levantó de su asiento agradeciendo al directo de que lo salvara de aquella aburrida clase, pero no se puso a pensar la razón de su llamado, por otra parte Momoi suspiro pesadamente, al parecer ella si sabía que pasaba.

-Se lo dije tantas veces- dijo en voz baja

-¿Pasa algo Momoi-chan?- pregunto Nat algo curiosa

-Lo veras cuando regrese- fue la simple contestación de la peli rosa

.

.

.

Aomine camino tranquilamente hasta estar enfrente de la puerta del director, toco y recibió un adelante.

-¿Pasa algo?- pese a estar frente al director Aomine lo trato como si fuese alguien de su misma edad-¿Entrenador?-

-Siéntate Aomine- dijo el entrenador con una mirada seria

.

.

.

-¿¡QUE!?- fue el grito que se escuchó en toda la escuela, Momoi resoplo y Natsuki simplemente la miro con curiosidad

-Qué ni crea que lo voy a ayudar- dijo la peli rosa regresando su vista a su libro de texto

.

.

.

-¡Satsuki!- el moreno entro al salón muy agitado

-No- antes de que el otro dijeran algo esta le contesto- Y Sakurai tampoco te ayudara- el pobre chica de cabello castaños estaba temblando y susurrando varios "_Lo siento"_ tratando de esconderse tras su libro de historia

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la de cabellos negros cuando entraba al salo

-Natsuki- Aomine la tomo de los hombros- Ayúdame-

-¿Eh?-

-No te recomiendo que le ayudes Nat-chan- dijo la peli rosa que no despegaba su vista del libro

-¿P-pero a q-que?-

-A estudiar- contestaron los tres

-Te lo suplico Nat- podía ver claramente la desesperación en los ojos de Aomine

-P-pero- vio los ojos de Aomine y suspiro pesadamente- Esta bien- recibió un gran abrazo que casi la asfixia-Ayuda- Momoi se levantó de su asiento y le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza al moreno

-Gracias Momoi-chan- dijo con un sonrisita, el más alto se estaba levantando con una mano en donde recibió el golpe- Por cierto Aomine- todos se sorprendieron de que la chica no usara honoríficos como era su costumbre- Debo decirle que soy muy estricta- podría haber jurado que vieron una sonrisa maléfica en la peli negra

-…- Aomine trago duro-_Creo que ya me jodi-_

_._

_._

_._

Por otro lado Yukio no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido en el tren, cuanto tomo la mano de Aomine sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle por completo, y cuando salieron de este y le soltó la mano sintió un gran vacío

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?-

-¿Pasa algo sempai?- Kise tomo asiento junto al de mayor edad, estaban en receso y Kasamatsu se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol de la parte más alejada del ajetreo en la escuela

-No, nada- la manera en que lo dijo no convenció a Kise por completo pero no diría nada más sobre eso por ahora- Por cierto- Yukio miro a Kise que parecía nervioso

-¿Si?-

-B-bueno…- tomo aire- Quería saber si Kasamatsu-sempai quiere venir conmigo a ver una película este fin de semana- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa que el de cabellos negros paso por alto

-Me parece bien- fue la simple contestación del peli negro que no supo que con eso hizo al rubio más feliz de lo que alguien podría ser

.

.

.

Estaban jugando ¿verdad? Nadie podía ser tan malvado por los estudios ¿verdad? Todo fue obra de Satsuki ¿no es así? Nadie puede ser tan malévolo, y menos ella que parecía tan calmada ¿¡Era una jodida broma verdad!?

Sintió un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza y volteo a ver a la chica como si quisiera matarla.

-Pon atención- su voz tenía una amenaza que prometía dolor

-S-si- apenas tenían una hora estudiando y sentía que había sido un milenio entero

-Entonces esta ecuación se resuelve de este modo- pero a pesar de la manera espartana en la que la chica enseñaba era fácil entender- ¿Entendido?-

-Si- estaba seguro que aprobaría los exámenes

*Flash Back*

-Tus calificación han bajado drásticamente- el director también tenía un semblante serio

-Como están ahora no podrás jugar en los próximos partidos- fue el turno del entrenador- Pero los maestros accedieron a hacerte una pruebas dentro de dos semanas, si suspendes alguna, tendrás que ir a clases suplementarias y no podrás jugar lo que resta del ciclo escolar-

-¿¡Qué!?-

*Fin Flash Back*

Se estaba haciendo tarde, decidieron estudiar mañana de igual manera.

-Vamos- dijo tomando sus cosas

-Aomine-san- dijo cuanto se encontraban ya fuera de la escuela

-¿mm?-

-¿Paso algo contigo y mi hermano aquel día que fueron solo?- pregunto con la mirada baja

El moreno agradeció que ella no le viera

-N-nada_\- ¿Por qué está preguntándome eso? ¿Kasamatsu habrá ducho algo? No, no lo creo-_ ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Es que siempre que menciono tu nombre, él se sonroja, tartamudea y no sabe que decir- la chica seguía con la vista baja- Solamente quería saber si había ocurrido algo…-

-N-no, no pasó nada- el moreno por alguna razón se sintió feliz de saber que el mayo se ponía de tal manera por él

El camino paso sin mayor contradicción, tomaron el tren, ella bajo en la estación que correspondió y se despidió del chico.

Cuando estaba caminando con dirección a su casa en su rostro se formó una sonrisa malévola

-Con que las cosas están así ¿eh?- dijo en voz baja- Ya sabía yo que algo andaba mal- cuando abrió la puerta de su casa se sorprendió de que no estuviera nadie en ella- Parece que llegara tarde-

Subió a su habitación, tomo algo de ropa y se ducho, se tiro en su cama y observo el techo

-Pero ambos son unos idiotas y necesitaran ayuda- tomo su celular y marco un numero- Momoi-san… necesito que me ayudes con algo-

Continuara.

* * *

Pensamiento interno *l_o siento Kise*_

¿Que tal? ¿como estan? Espero que bien!

Se dan ideas de lo que vendra en el futuro 7u7 espero

Nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Extraño 7

Los personajes corresponder a sus respectivos autores, solo el Oc es mío. Un poco de KiKasa no hace daño a nadie xDD

* * *

Yukio se encontraba en la estación de trenes el fin de semana había llegado muy rápido… Le gustaría decir eso pero para él no fue así, puesto que en toda la semana no pudo dejar de pensar en cierto chico de cabellos y ojos azul eléctrico.

-Lamento la demora ¡Kasamatsu-sempai!- salió de sus pensamientos para ver como Kise llegaba corriendo

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le pregunto con notable enojo

-La sesión fotografía se retrasó un poco más de lo planeado- el rubio había recuperado todo el aire que perdió a causa de la carrera

-¿Tuviste una sesión fotografía?-

-Si-

-Entonces por qué no cancelaste, no me hubiera enojado si era por trabajo- su tono era comprensivo para con el rubio.

-¡No podría hacer eso!- la actitud que el rubio tomo por sorpresa al mayor- Estaba demasiado feliz de que Kasamatsu-sempai aceptara salir conmigo- el brillo en los ojos del rubio dejo completamente desconcertado al pelinegro y le saco un leve sonrojo

-S-será mejor que nos va-vayamos- desvió la manera un poco apenado

-¡Sí!- el rubio le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro al interior del tren que justo había llegado en ese momento, se sorprendió de la acción de más alto… y recordó el día con Aomine, pero por alguna razón no sintió lo mismo que con el moreno, y sentía que algo faltaba a aquel tacto en su mano

-_¿Qué será esta sensación?- _se preguntó internamente

.

.

.

La película que habían elegido era una de comedia romántica, eso fue lo que se le hizo más apropiado a Kise para aquel momento.

Cuando entraron en la sala escogieron los asientos del final, la película inicio, el rubio estaba nervioso, mientras que el pelinegro relajado disfrutando de la función.

En varias ocasiones Kise intento tomar la mano de su sempai pero por alguna razón no podía, se tensaba y retiraba rápidamente la mano. No pudo disfrutar de la película, pero pudo observar secretamente las reacciones de Kasamatsu con el filme, sus risas hasta el punto de que pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en la comisura de sus ojos, el intento en vano de contener aquellas estridentes risas. No pudo haber pedido mejores imágenes que aquella, el pequeño sonrojo que se formó después de tantas risas provocara que se sintiera la persona más dichosa del mundo.

La película termino, pero Kise aún no se quería separar del pelinegro que le robaba el sueño.

-Sempai…- el nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel

-¿Si?- pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia el más alto

-Etto… bueno ¿quiere ir por un helado?- había dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido y rápidamente desviado la mirada

-… Está bien- el de ojos azules no veía inconveniente el ir por un helado y desde hace días que no comía uno, un secreto que no diría a nadie era que le encantaban los helados

-¡Genial! Conozco una heladería cerca de aquí, vamos- tomo nuevamente la mano del chico y lo arrastró consigo

.

.

.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegaron a la heladería, pidieron algo cada uno se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana y platicaron de la escuela, los entrenamiento y cosas sin sentido. Un tiempo agradable para ambos, sin preocupaciones ni nada o eso fue hasta que escucharon un trueno y el agua se desato como si fuera a ocurrir un diluvio.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Yukio viendo como caían las gotas de agua

-No puede ser- Kise miraba igual de sorprendido como las personas buscaban resguardo de aquel aguacero

-Genial- suspiro resignado

-Dios llegare a casa hecho un desastre- dijo en un susurro el rubio

-_Es cierto Kise vive más lejos que yo… No puedo dejarlo ir con esta lluvia-_ estaba preocupado por la salud del menor, como su sempai no podía dejar que la estrella del equipo se resfriase- ¿Vamos a mi casa?- pregunto directo al grano y aunque el rubio se negara encontraría una forma de llevarlo a su casa

-¿Eh?- pregunto notablemente confundido el modelo

-Pues esto va para largo- señalo la calle- Y tu casa está más lejos que la mía, si te fueras con esta tormenta me sentiría culpable de alguna manera si amaneces con un refriado- dio su corta charla sobre la razón de tal proposición

-P-pero- un tenue sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de Kise- ¿Esta bien?- agacho la cabeza y dejo que sus rubios cabellos cubrieran su rostro

-Claro- le respondió con una sonrisa- Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde y decida caerse el cielo- dijo a medio de broma cuando se ponía de pie seguido del rubio

.

.

.

Habían corrido para llegar a la estación de tren, para su suerte resultaron lo menos mojado posibles a causa de las tiendas y techos. Pero para su mala suerte la estación estaba a reventar, las personas que regresaban resignadas a sus casas por culpa de la lluvia. Lograron subir al tren un poco apretados, en un acto de verse genial Kise se pudo entre el cuerpo de Kasamatsu y la multitud de personas para que el pelinegro no fuera aplastado.

-…- Kasamatsu se sorprendió por la acción del rubio y estaba a punto de decirle que no era una chica para que hiciera aquello, pero antes siquiera de poder abrir la boca una mirada azul eléctrico paso por su mente y un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro

-¿Pasa algo sempai?- pregunto Kise al ver aquel sonrojo demasiado lindo en el rostro de su sempai

-N-nada- dijo desviando la mirada y tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón y dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules y en la persona poseedora de aquella mirada

.

.

.

Cuando bajaron del tren la lluvia no se había detenido, es más ahora era aún peor que cuando salieron de la heladería.

-Si corremos evitaremos ser mojado más- dijo Kise con una sonrisa

-…- la verdad a Kasamatsu no le importaba tanto el mojarse, le encantaba la lluvia pero no quería que aquel rubio se enfermase-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto dudoso

-Claro, no pasara nada- dijo con la misma sonrisa deslumbrante

-Bien- tomo al rubio por la mano, lo cual hizo que este respingara y se sonrojara- No sabes donde vivo así que sujétate bien- dijo y comenzó a correr

Las calles estaban llenas de charcos esperaba que no pasara ningún carro y les empapara, pero para su suerte cuando estaban a mitad de camino un carro paso a una velocidad algo alarmante y le mojo hasta el alma, ambos dejaron de correr y comenzaron a caminar, Kasamatsu maldecía al loco que iba conduciendo el carro, Kise simplemente se soltó a reír alegremente

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto enojado el pelinegro

-N-nada- contesto entre risas por laguna razón Kasamatsu también comenzó a reír

-Llegamos- abrió la puerta y le dio paso a Kise

-Perdón por las molestias- dijo muestras se quitaba los tenis húmedos a mas no poder y tomo las pantuflas que el mayor le tendía-Gracias-

Ambos pasaron a la sala.

-Espera iré por unas toallas para secarnos- el chico subió las escaleras y el más alto observo las fotografías, en algunas estaba la pequeña hermana del pelinegro y él, en ninguna pudo ver a los padres- Que raro-

-Toma- escucho la voz del mayor le lanzo un toalla mientras el baja las escaleras con una en su cabello- Tu ropa está muy húmeda… quítatela- Kise adquirió un tono rojo completamente alarmante-¿Estas bien?-

-S-si- _vamos aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente, sempai no es así_\- se daba una reprimiendo mental-

-Traeré algo de ropa de mi padre, ven te diré dónde está el baño para que tomes una ducha- le indico cuando estaba subiendo nuevamente las escaleras

Se relajó cuando sintió el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, tranquilamente dejo que aquella sensación que le producía el agua dejara salir sus preocupaciones y miedo para así solo reunir el valor de poder confesarse

-Me siento mejor- tomo una de las toallas que estaban en el lugar y la enredo en su cintura

-Kise voy a entrar- Kasamatsu tomo el pomo entre sus manos y abrió la puerta, frente a él se encontraba Kise con solo una toalla cubriéndolo pero para él no fue algo del otro mundo-Toma- le extendió la ropa- Te quedara algo grande- se acercó un poco más pero por un descuido y a causa del piso húmedo resbalo el rubio en un intento de evitarlo corrió a él pero fracaso, terminando con los dos sobre el suelo, Kise sobre Kasamatsu

-Sempai…- la voz del rubio suave y sensual, Yukio se puso nervioso-Me gustas- segundo después sintió como sus labios eran sellados por los de aquel rubio y su mente se quedó en blanco

-¿¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!?- se escuchó la voz profundo y enojada de Aomine por todo el lugar

-Ni-chan- tras de él se pudo ver el rostro de sorpresa de su hermana

-Aomine- susurro nervioso Yukio por la ensena que estaban observando los dos nuevos invitados

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Y aquí les traigo el capitulo! Jojo lo dejo en suspenso (¿?) Bueno espero que les guste, dios espero poder escribir rápido el próximo capitulo. Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Extraño 8

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores, solo el Oc me pertenece.

* * *

Kise se había levantado rápidamente y acomodado la toalla que se había desatado, tenía el rostro sonrojado, pero su mirada y aquella sonrisita en sus labios decían que estaba más que feliz.

Aomine por su parte sintió unas grandes ganas de golpear al blondo, primero la lluvia los atrapo a la enana y a él cuándo estaban en el parque, y ahora se encontraba con Kise en pelotas, sobre su Yukio. ¿Quién se creí que era ese rubio?...

¡Esperen! ¿Acaso dijo su Yukio?

Dejo de dalo, por un momento, el hecho de su enojo con su antiguo compañero, y volvió su vista al mayor de los azabaches, estaba sentado en el suelo, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mano sobre sus labios.

_'Aaagh ¿Que supone que significa esto?'_ observo a Yukio ponerse de pie, pero con la mirada baja.

-¡Achu!- los tres hombres regresaron a la realidad al escuchar el estornudo de la fémina

-¡Nat!- Yukio dejo de lado la vergüenza y corrió junto a su hermana-Toma- le dio una toalla para que se secara-Vamos, báñate en el otro cuarto- la guio hacia otra puerta y dejo a los otros dos solos.

-Kise...- la voz del moreno era una amenaza de dolor y sufrimiento

-Aomine-chii. Sabes al me confesé a sempai- dijo con una so risa feliz, esperando recibir un 'Ja... El amor es una babosada, suerte' algo así como una felicitación por parte del mayor.

-¿Crees que te dejare el camino libre?- aquello sorprendió demasiado al rubio, Daiki le miraba con altanería y una sonrisa confiada en los labios, Kise adopto, como pocas veces, una actitud seria, con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Aomine?- dejo de lado su parte infantil

-Ya lo oíste- se había dado cuenta. La enana se lo dijo, bueno en realidad le dio algunos indicios, pero él ya lo sabía.

Estaba enamorado de Kasamatsu Yukio, y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitara.

Salió del lugar dejando a Kise enojado y con una lucha en su mente.

.

.

.

Después de una hora, todos se encontraban en la cocina, con una taza de café cada uno.

Nat observaba las miradas de odio que se mandaban el rubio y el peli azul. Mientras que su hermano estaba, supuso, teniendo una discusión interna consigo mismo.

Y es que ella no era idiota, a su hermano le gustaba Daiki, pero al parecer tenia sentimientos para con Kise.

Genial, era simplemente genial. Odiaba los triángulos amorosos, siempre existía una persona con el corazón roto, y no quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

No conocía a Kise, pero parecía un buen chico, y Daiki era su amigo, se atrevería a decir que es su mejor amigo. Definitivamente odiaba los triángulos amorosos.

-Me largo- Aomine se levantó- Nos vemos enana- le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Te acompaño- quería dejar aquel incomodo lugar, mas ella no se dio cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa que tenía su hermano en el rostro.

-Nos vemos Aomine-chii- Kise tenía una radiante sonrisa, pero claro que el moreno no se dejó engañar.

Ellos habían comenzado una guerra.

.

.

.

La mañana llego acompañada de un hermoso sol y unas aves muy alegres. Pero no para todos era miel sobre hojuelas.

Kasamatsu Yukio abrió los ojos, rojos y con una grades ojeras bajo estos. No había conseguido dormir ni un poco durante la noche, recordando el beso de Kise, aquel pequeño y mísero beso entre su hermana y Aomine, sus sentimientos estaban enredados.

Antes de pasar más tiempo con Aomine, y por obviedad su hermana estaba incluida, el sentí algo por Kise, vamos que aquel rubio es guapo, con gran talento para el deporte, una sonrisa derrite corazones, y aunque su personalidad era infantil, de alguna extraña manera le agradaba y creía, hasta hace poco, que el rubio le gustaba.

Pero todo cambio cuando entro a su vida Aomine Daiki, gran prodigio para el basquetbol, con una personalidad de mierda, altanero, grosero, flojo e irresponsable, podría seguir con la lista pero tomaría mucho tiempo, que no creía tener. Aquel moreno de ojos azules llego a su vida a ponerla de cabeza, acomodarla, provocar un terremoto, después un huracán… y fingir que no había pasado nada. Nada. Era el colmo.

-Ni-chan- escucho la voz de su hermanita otra vez de la puerta- Voy a salir, regreso en la tarde-

-Si- respondió con desgano, ni siquiera interrogaría a su hermana de con quién saldría, cosa que siempre hacia.

Esto solo significaba una cosa, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y urgentemente.

De repente le vino una idea sobre su hermana.

-¡Espera!- grito al tiempo que abría la puerta- ¿Con quién vas a salir?-

-¿eh?- la peli negra le vio confundida y algo asustada por la reacción de su hermano, después de unos minutos de procesar lo preguntado respondió- Con Momoi… y Daiki-

Yukio sintió una punzada en el corazón y apretó los puños, aunque ellos no irían solos, irían juntos, que para el vendría siendo lo mismo.

-Nos vemos- dijo la menor bajando las escaleras sin ver a su hermano.

-¿Qué me pasa?- se deslizo por la pared hasta el suelo- Siento celos de mi propia hermana-

Y es que le cayó como una patada que su hermana se llevara tan bien con el moreno y además que ya le llamara por su nombre como si fuera la cosa más normal de mundo.

Regreso a su habitación y tomo su celular, mando una mensaje del cual recibió contestación en solo dos minutos.

Se bañó, se vistió y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Camino por las transitadas calles hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería.

-¡Yuki-chan!- escucho la voz de aquel chico peli negro que es solo dos centímetros más bajo que él.

-Deja de llamarme así- dijo con molestia tomando asiento frente a su amigo.

-Pero sueno lindo- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Kazunari- su voz adopto aquella seriedad que siempre mostraba en momentos importantes frente a su equipo.

-Ya, ya, lo siento, y dime ¿Qué paso?- tomo un sorbo de su café- Tu nunca me llamas a menos que pasara algo verdaderamente serio-

-…- sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago y que en cualquier momento terminaría vomitando lo que había logrado desayunar.

-Buenos días, ¿se les ofrece algo?- para su suerte una camarera llego a tomar su orden.

-Un Frupuccino-

-En seguida- la señorita se fue a la barra para dar su orden y nuevamente Yukio sintió aquel estúpido nudo.

-Habla Yukio… sé que algo pasa- le dijo con seriedad Takao.

-Está bien- suspiro en derrota.

.

.

.

-Hola Momoi-san- Natsu saludo a la peli rosa y esta le recibió con un abrazo de oso.

-¡Nat-chan!- grito la chica al tener a la peli negra entre sus brazos.

-Satsuki, deja respirar a la enana- la voz de Aomine sonaba cansada y aburrida.

-No soy una enana- la chica desvió la mirada e hizo un puchero tierno.

-Claro, lo que digas- contesto el contrario.

-¡Vamos! No peleen- protesto Momoi al ver a sus dos amigos iniciando una de sus típicas peleas, a las que ya se había acostumbrado, pero no por eso eran menos molestas.

-¿Entonces? ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto la chica de ojos azules metiendo las manos en su sudadera.

-¡Al cine!- grito alegre Momoi arrastrando a los otros dos.

Aquellos tres eran una combinación de personalidades gustos, sus compañeros y todo aquel que les observara, siempre terminaban preguntándose como es que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, sin llegar a matarse.

Natsuki era una persona callada, que solo mostraba expresiones a unos pocos (Amine, Momoi y su hermano) siempre vistiendo ropa oscura, sudaderas y playeras grandes y holgadas, pantalones entubados y tenis, Aomine ropa, igualmente oscura, holgada que le hacían ver como el típico chico malos, pero siempre sexi, claro que no podemos olvidar su personalidad, que si no fuera por eso todo seria perfecto, Momoi la chica que siempre va de faldas, colores claros, alegre, infantil pero muy lista y astuta. Ellos eran completamente opuestos pero se llevaban de maravilla.

.

.

.

-Ya veo… él te gusta- sentencio como si dijera la peor de las condenas.

-¿Qué?- su confusión era palpable para todo aquel que le viera en esos momentos- Estas loco-

-¡Claro que no!... Bueno puede y un poco, pero eso no viene al caso- movió su mano derecha frente a él como si con aquella acción desplazara aquella conversación sobre su salud mental- Pero por lo que me has dicho, cuando viste que tu hermana fue besada, en _la frente_\- remarco la palabra- y luego que le llamara por su nombre y saliera con él, obviamente es por que sientes algo por aquel chico- llevo la taza con café a sus labios y tomo un trago, mientras observaba como Yukio tenía una lucha interna, con quien sabe que sentimientos

-… No puede ser- observo con miedo a la persona frente a el- No puede ser… digo, apenas le conozco, no se casi nada de él- estaba perdiendo la cordura- Es imposible que me enamore de semejante persona, digo tiene una personalidad de mierda-

-¡Oh! ¡Aomine!- Takao grito aquel a lo cual Yukio reacciono sonrojándose y guardando la calma, que no poseía en ese momento-Ves, reaccionaste en cuanto dije su nombre-

-Kazunari…- su voz tenía una amenaza implícita.

-Kasamatsu Yukio… te has enamora de Aomine Daiki… quieras o no aceptarlo- dictamino ignorando a su amigo y tomando más de su delicioso café.

Damos por hecho que a estas alturas el mayor quería matar a Kazunari, salir corriendo por aquella declaración, tal vez gritar y romper algo, pero también quería ir a buscar a Aomine y decirle lo que sentía.

-Diablos… estoy perdido-

_Continuara…_

* * *

Perdonen la demora, no quería tardar tanto pero simplemente mi musa se fue de vacaciones (huyo gaymente) y me dejo a mi deriva, así que tarde mas –muchísimo mas- de lo que tenía planeado, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

Espero que les gustara este capítulo, aclaro que Kise no se dará por vencido tan fácil mente!

Espero leer sus sensualones comentarios, y nos leemos luego!


	9. Chapter 9

Extraño 9

Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores. Solo el Oc me pertenece.

* * *

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto?

-¡Vamos! ¡Kaijou!- escuchaba los gritos de ánimo del público.

-¡Touo!-

Ambas escuelas habían acordado un partido de práctica, pero algo con lo que no contaban era aquella batalla por el corazón de cierto capitán.

Aomine y Kise estaban en una guerra, sin tregua donde todo se permitía.

Y eso era más que sabido por algunas personas.

Kasamatsu sentía que a donde quiera que fuera Kise le seguía, o parecía misteriosamente.

Por otro lado, parecía que Aomine se había mudado a su casa, con el hermoso pretexto de que Natsiuki le ayudaba con sus estados.

Aja, claro y él se chupada el dedo ¿No?

Porque cada que regresaba de una salida, ya fuera con Kazunari o Kise, se encontraba con el moreno cómodamente recostado sobre el sillón de la sala.

Y eso le hacía sentir nervioso, puesto que Aomine al parecer tenía la costumbre de quitarse la camiseta y andar en pantalones únicamente.

El respeto en casas ajenas se había ido al carajo.

Pero claro como toda persona que fijara sus ojos en el moreno, no dirá nada acerca de eso, se limitaría a soltar un bufido y mirar disimuladamente le perfecto cuerpo de aquel chico menor que él.

Bueno, regresemos al partido.

Su hermana siendo estudiante de Touo no había dicho ni animado a ningún equipo, pero estaba de espectadora ante tal demostración de poder. Jugadas increíbles, los tiros sin forma y las réplicas excepcionales.

Y claro, adoradora del deporte como su hermano, sabia a quien pertenecían esas jugadas, nombres, números de camiseta y escuelas.

Pero es no importaba ahora, lo más importante era que aquellos dos no jugaban un simple partido, Kise y Aomine jugaban por un corazón, lo cual le molestaba, era como si trataran a su hermano como un trofeo, aunque sabía no lo hacían con esa intención, pero le hervía la sangre el solo pensar en aquella posibilidad.

. . .

El partido transcurrió de manera impresionante, terminando en un empate, porque a pesar de que Kise no había podido ganar a Aomine con anterioridad, bien podía llegar a empatarle, además sus fuerzas le abandonaron en último momento.

-Eso fue espectacular, Kise- Moriyama dijo al rubio, que era ayudado a caminar por sus sempais.

-Gracias sempai- una sonrisa cansada se posó sobre sus labios, y su vista rápidamente fue a parar al cuerpo de Yukio.

-...- escucho un suspiro.

-¿Kasamatsu-sempai está bien?- pregunto Kise a Moriyama, después de observar al capitán unos momentos.

-Verdaderamente no tengo ni idea, ha actuado raro desde hace unas semanas- contesto el mayor.

-Ya veo...-

. . .

-¿Estas bien?- el moreno había salido junto a las dos chicas.

-Claro- _'después de ver como un par de trogloditas parecía tratar a mi hermano como trofeo. Perfectamente bien'_ hermoso sarcasmo que nadie escuchaba.

Momoi no sabía que decir o hacer. Sentía que Nat podía golpear a alguien, y Aomine parecía buen saco de práctica.

Así mismo el moreno estaba en su propio mundo. Donde no hacía caso a nadie más que al mayor de los hermanos Kasamatsu.

-¿Qué tal si festejamos que Aomine paso su examen de recuperación?- propuso nerviosa.

-Da igual- contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigieron a casa de la peli negra, parecía que se había convertido en el centro de reuniones favorito de los tres.

. . .

Kasamatsu dejó caer su cuerpo por el cansancio, aun siendo vacaciones su entrenador había conseguido un partido con Touo.

Escucho voces, Nat y los otros dos habían llegado.

Se había acostumbrado a que su casa fuera invadida indiscriminadamente.

Pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la presencia de Aomine, y su poco pudor.

¿Que haría Kise si se enteraba de había visto a Aomine sin camisa? E incluso una vez sin nada.

Al recordar eso coloco la mano en su rosto y el rojo le invadió por completo.

Escucho las voces, a las que estaba ya más que acostumbrado.

. . .

La película estaba puesta en el DVD, Momoi prendió la tele, mientras Nat tíralas las botanas y Aomine las bebidas.

Ellas se sentaron en el sillón de tres plazas, bueno Nat se sentó, Momoi se recostó y coloco su cabeza en las piernas de la peli negra. Aomine se recostó en el de dos plazas.

-¿Nat?- pregunto el moreno después de quince minutos del inicio de la película.

-Hmp- ella estaba concentrada en los efectos especiales más que otra cosa.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- aquello era algo que le rondaba la mente desde que comenzó a frecuentar aquella casa.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso- Momoi sintió perfectamente como la peli negra se tensaba y removía incomoda.

Le miro preocupada, pero no dijo nada.

El timbre sonó.

-Yo voy- Yukio estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho sonar el timbre.

-Hola Kasamatsu-san- saludo Momoi de manera educada.

-¡Yo! Kasamatsu- Aomine se levantó para observar al mayor, minuciosamente y con una mirada que hizo a Nat poner los ojos en blanco.

-¡Kasamatsu-sempai!- aquel chillido hizo fruncir el ceño a Aomine.

-¿Kise?- pregunto sorprendido.

-¡Mire!- le mostro el celular.

El móvil de Aomine sonó, y lo rebusco. Cuando leyó el mensaje que recibió levanto una ceja confundido.

. . .

_De: Akashi_

_Asunto:_

_Los invito a que asistan a una reunión en mí casa. No falten._

* * *

Hola…

Perdonen la demora, definitivamente el cerebro sufrió un colapso con esto, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Gracias por leer :D

**¿ Reviews?**


End file.
